The Characters
A who's who of Norvic. Norvic’s Nobility NPCs Earl of Norvic - Thomas De Mowbray Viscount of Theodeforde – Uthred Longspear Viscount of Walsham – Lawrence Charrow Viscount of Lynn Regis – Montgomery Hawkwind Baron of Attleburc – Brandon Mortimer Baron of Dareham – Tobias Brent Baron of Yurnemouth – Bram Kostel Baroness of Caster – Isabella De Vere Baron of Bungay – Rodger De Breck Baron of Lowstof– Richard Grenville Adventurers of Norvic XIII - XII - Sir Gaspar Asturian, Head of the Griffin Order & Commander of Hawkwind Keep. XI - X''' - Bann Fea, Defender of the Faith of Crowa. '''IX - Baronet Vikktor Walsingham-Savage, Master Demonologist. VIII - Isau, Ranger. - Venin Păianjen, Master Alchemist. - Dante Potocki, High Father of Tralda. - Kaine, Mercenary Captain. - Reuben Volfsbrodir, Ranger. - Tehya Lin, Doctor. VII - Richard Kemp, Mercenary Guild Senior, "The half-dwarf". - Bryan, Father of Vleybor. - Fae Foalstride, Mother of Longstor. - Francis Teach, Father of Rolbor. VI - Tanith Lionheart, High Guildswoman Scout. - Beff Tripwig, High Guildswoman Scout. V''' - Mosh, Errant of the Templar Order. - Cornelius, Errant of the Templar Order. - Simon De Mont, Brother of Vleybor. '''IV - III - Costa, Squire of the Templar Order. - Percival of Wolverton, Squire of the Griffin Order. II - Spunds of Sparham, Novice of Crowa. I - Retired & Deceased Adventurers Retired:- - 'Sir' Neville Plumtuck, Feudal Knight - Retired to the free city of Sparham to care for the orphans and free folk who needed him. - Fuhendet of De'Andres, High Guildsman Scout - After accumulating a hefty bar bill with Richard the Half Dwarf he decided to return back up north for rest and relaxation. Jack Shepherd, High Father of Tralda - wandered off one day never to be seen again. Godric Godricson, Guild Protector Blacksmiths Guild Deceased:- - Alumis Tumtree, Guild Senior Necromancer - Died fighting in the Konn to protect Ithron - Thawing 1017. - Eva Honeydew, Mother of the Holy Rose Order - Enacted Lady Crowas final Battle to Banish the Shadow Flayer in Meadhampsted - Thawing 1017. Algernon Longshanks, Huntsmaster of Ithron, Brother Devotee of Longstor - Died on the field of Death, Tholon 1014 Brandon Kraggsson, Alchemist - All round dodgy dwarf. Most infamous deed - severing the limb of a noble to save her from the clutches of a vampire. Camulos Firebrand, Father Devotee of Crowa, - Died near Fernham protecting the community from Dark Elves. Calvin Wrathchild - High Father Priest of Crowa - Marcus Blackthorn - Devotee of Kharach - His statue stands at Corby for the sacrifice he made to the community. Sir Hugo De Rising, Knight of the Gray Order, fell to the curse of Vampirism. Sir Erasmus Crock, Knight of the Black Order - Justin Silver, one time Guild Protector of the Physicians Guild, one time Defender of the Faith of Rolbor - died to demon assassins. Denser Ranworth, Archmage of Ithron, former School Master of Necromancy - Sacrificed himself for the good of Arda, Tholon 1014 Lewin Fenwarden, Guild Protector Mercenaries Guild